Remy takes charge
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY, two shots: Remy accepts the difficult mission of taking care of self sufficient Rogue when she gets her wisdom teeth out. Hard task, but maybe the fact that she can't talk will be helpful for him. Pure Romy goodness and randomness.
1. Chapter 1: Pins and needles

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Note: This is a little two shot I came up with last night; pure old fashioned Romy goodness. Italics are for Rogue's thoughts. And reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 1: Pins and needles.

"So where're we goin' t'day?"

Rogue gasped when she heard Remy's voice behind her back.

"Ah don't know an' don't care where yah're goin'" she zipped up her dark green coat: "But me, Ah've got stuff t' do so, if yah excuse me..."

But he wouldn't either move away from her way or stop smirking:

""Yer car, my bike?" He was already an expert on ignoring her push away statements: "Or we can borrow Logan's jeep since he's outta town, 'cause y' know _chere_, knowin' y're misbehavin' always spices things up."

How in the world could someone be so utterly persistent?

"Which part of _get away from me_ yah didn't get? 'Cause Ah can make it clearer if yah want; Ah could even draw a little diagram for yah t' figure it out."

"Keep on tryin', Roguey" he seemed very amused, which pissed her off even more: "But yer sarcastic comments do nothin' but makin' y' more appealin' t' Remy."

Plenty of clever shot backs came to her mind, but she refused to encourage him to any further pointless conversations:

"Ah've really got no time for this right now, so why don't yah go argue with yahself, or bug someone else, or whatever. Bye bye."

"'Cause dis is way more fun!"

Sure Remy would never let a girl walk away just like that… wait: girls _did not_ walk away from him, except for Rogue, of course. There was something about her that, no matter how many times she sent him to hell, he always came back for a little more of it.

So he followed her to the garage.

"Why don't y' just tell me where we gonna go, _chere_?"

She just rolled her eyes as an answer and jumped on her black car. It only took the blink of an eye for him to do the same.

"All right, let it be a surprise, den" he winked, adjusting his sit belt.

"Are yah…?!" she could hardly find the right words to express so much annoyance: "…deaf? Or what's wrong with yah? Get the fuck out of mah car!"

"Hey, no need t' get all aggressive!" he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Remy… Ah'm in a hurry right now" she sighed, intending to reason with him: "So get off, please."

"_Bien_: I'll get off if y' tell me where y' goin'."

Rogue gripped tightly the steering wheel, attempting not to explode again:

"Yah promise?"

_"Oui."_

Something told her this wasn't a good idea:

"Ah'm goin' t'… Ah can't believe Ah'm actually sayin' this, an' t' yah."

"Come on, y' know y' can trust me."

"Right…"

He stared at her expectantly, until she finally said it:

"Ah'm goin' t' the dentist. Yah happy now?"

"Dat's it?" he shrugged.

"Yep, now get off mah car."

"An' why didn't y' wanna tell me?"

All she wanted to do now was leaving, no matter what it took:

"'Cause Ah'm getting' mah wisdom teeth out. Get off."

"Really?" he did seem a bit concerned this time: "Uh, dat's gotta hurt, _cherie."_

"Oh, it won't…" the garage door automatically opened when she pressed a button: "…if we keep doin' this an' Ah miss mah appointment."

"_Bien_, let's go."

She was right: it wasn't a good idea.

"Let's go? Yah promised…"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I did, didn't I?" he frowned melodramatically: "Too bad I've never been any good at keepin' my promises. But don't worry, we can work on it later on."

He knew this was a risk, but they didn't call him Gambit for nothing. Either he ended up with his ass kicked, or he succeeded on achieving his goal: spending the afternoon with her.

"All right" she finally nodded, as the car started to go by: "If yah wanna spend the next two hours sittin' on a couch, borin' your head off, perfect: your call."

_"Bored_ is de only thing I'd never be if I'm with y', y' know?"

Pretending she was focused on the road, she didn't answer to this.

"Why didn't y' tell anyone, _hein_?"

And here she was again, starting a civilized chat with him; she didn't know how, but he'd lately been managing to put her into it more frequently:

"'Cause… Ah don't wanna bother anybody. They've got stuff to do. Yah've got stuff to do, Ah'm sure."

"Nothin' more important dan takin' care of _ma belle chere_."

"One of these days, Cajun… Ah'm gonna start bein' nice at yah; an' then yah'll probably leave me alone."

"I extremely doubt it: y'll never get rid of me; y'll see."

"Yay!" she added sarcastically, furrowing her nose in a way that made her look even prettier, if it was possible. it was great to have this chance not only to spend time with her, but also to help her out with something; she was so self sufficient all the time, and he loved that about her, but it wouldn't hurt to hear a "thanks, Remy" instead of a "disappear, Remy", at least once.

He knew her attitude towards him was all about her power, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't just decide not to be into her.

(…)

There were other five or six people in the waiting room, reading a magazine, looking blankly into space or playing some game in their cell phones.

"Y' 'kay?" Remy asked again in a low voice.

"Ah'm fine, Ah told yah already; it's not like Ah broke mah ass in pieces."

He nodded, leaning back on the chair; but a few seconds later, he spoke again:

"Y' don't need anythin'? Water, or somethin'?"

"Nah."

"Y' don't want me t' talk t' de doctor?"

She stared at him like he was insane, running her finger through her hair:

"Now, why… on… earth would yah do that, ah?"

"Dunno… t' tell 'im t' treat y' right."

"Thanks… from the bottom of mah heart, but Ah'm sure the guy can do his job without your supervision."

Right then, the door to the doctor's office was opened, and a nurse called Rogue by her name, that is, Marie. It always felt weird to be called this way, but Remy actually kinda liked it.

"Ah don't wanna keep yah here this whole while, yah know?" she let him know: "Really, if yah need to leave, Ah know the way back home."

He couldn't believe she really thought he'd just leave her there like that; but it'd be fun to prove her wrong:

"Well, good luck in dere_, _den" he simply said, and he could have sworn he saw a little hint of disappointment in her eyes, right before she turned to go inside what looked like a torture room, with all of those equipments and needles and stuff.

(…)

When she left the dentist's office and found herself again in the waiting room, she not only had four molars left, but also this it strange sensation in her cheeks and jaw caused by the anaesthesia; it felt like her chin was gone and there was only empty space there; really weird. All she wanted to do was to crawl into her bed and sleep for hours.

"These are the medicines you need" the nurse handed her two pieces of paper: "And this is the list of food you can eat during today and tomorrow, okay?"

Speaking wasn't a choice for Rogue, since she couldn't even open her mouth; so she just nodded. With a quick look around, she noticed Remy wasn't there.

_Ah knew he'd leave. _

"All right. Oh, your boyfriend said he'd wait for you outside" the nurse concluded.

Rogue's eyes widened.

_He ain't no__ boyfriend of mine! _

"But I'm back already" Remy grinned contently, hearing what the lady had just said: "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" he passed her arm over her shoulders, making Rogue cringe and give a step away.

_Yah'll pay for this, Cajun._

They walked out of the room. 

"So… how are y' feelin', _cherie_? Everythin' went well?" he carefully scanned her face, like he hadn't seen her in years.

_Ah'm thriving. _

She had no option but to shrug; the pins and needles sensation in her chin continued.

"Ah, so cat got Rogue's tongue, eh?" he smirked, as she narrowed her eyes: "This is gonna be interestin'."

_Ah should have asked Kitty to come with me._

They got to the elevator to find there were a few men working on it:

"Sorry" a security guard told them: "The elevators were having a few problems, but they'll be ready in about a half hour."

_A half hour?! Ah ain't gonna stay here starin' at this Swamp Rat's face a half hour._

It was easy to guess her thoughts, giving the look on her face:

"_Desolé,_ but y' can't go down de stairs like dis; y' gotta rest an'… hey!"

She was already on her way.

_It's only eleven__ floors, Ah'll live. _

"Wait, _chere_! This ain't good for y' right now!" he tried to stop her while she started to go down the stairs, but she didn't even turn to look at him: "All right, y' wanna play dirty?"

And saying this, he carried her in his arms, giving her chance to do nothing about it.

_Damn it, let me go! Ah hate yah!_

She repeatedly punched his back with a fist and shook her legs, but he wouldn't put her back down. It was so frustrating not being able to talk, to protest, to insult him!

"Remy's in charge now, like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2: Jello and ice cream

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 2: Ice cream and jello.

"Y' wanted t' go home, didn't y'? Well, dat's what we doin', so cut off de poutin'."

_Ah can't believe he's talkin' to me like that! Who does he think he is?_

They'd just reached second floor already, and he didn't look tired at all and hadn't sweated a single drop.

_Ah'd wish they'd been eighty floors instead; yah wouldn't have that smirk in your face by now. _

Finally, they reached first floor.

"Aw! You don't see this kind of gentlemen these days" said a lady that was about to take the stairs up: "You both look so cute."

"She's right, _chere_" he carefully allowed Rogue to stand on her feet again: "We'd make a really cute couple; y' should think 'bout it."

Giving him a furious glare, she straightened her shoulders and started fast walking towards the parking lot.

_Yeah, yah'd look way cuter on a coma… where's the freakin' key?_

She kept rummaging through her bag, until she heard the familiar _beep, beep. _

"Lookin' for dis?"

He was holding and shaking the keys to her car in front of her face, but when she tried to grab them, he instantaneously pulled them away:

"My turn t' drive, so get y'self comfortable" and then, he jumped on the driver's seat.

_Damn thief!_

(…)

He knew chocolate ice cream was her favourite, so he filled the basket with loads of it.

"Let's see: jello, juices, soup, ice cream… an' cigarettes." Those weren't on the list, of course, but he got himself a couple of boxes anyway.

As he stood in the line to pay for the groceries, he recognized he'd never done this kind of things before, and he wouldn't do it for anyone else: only for her. It was a special thing they shared, and he knew that underneath the fights and the huffs, she could feel it too. And it felt good.

She was supposed to wait for him in the car; but it's _Rogue_ we're talking about, so he shouldn't have supposed she'd do it. As he approached, he realized she wasn't in there.

Poor Remy would have liked to smack his own head against a wall; couldn't she just do as she was told for a second?

Looking around on every direction, he right away spotted her auburn hair and green coat, walking down the street a few feet away.

"_Mon Dieu, cherie_!" he exhaled when reached her: "I'm gonna have t' tie y' next time! Where y' goin'?"

_Sorry, Ah'll let yah know next time Ah wanna breathe. _

Raising her gaze to the sky in complete irritation, she handed him the recipe they gave her back at the dentist's place.

"But why…?" he stared at her face and noticed something he hadn't: "Why can't y' wait for me an' we both can go buy this?"

He couldn't take his eyes away from it; would she be mad if he told her?

_'Cause Ah'm a big girl an' Ah can do it mahself, mistah.__ An' there's a pharmacy two blocks from here… What yah starin' at?_

"Dere's somethin'…"

_What? _

"_Chere_, I know y've got a very handsome Cajun in front of y', but y' don't have t'… drool."

Rogue stayed paralyzed for a few moments, taking in the new. Next, she touched her numb chin and…

_Damn…_

When seeing the ashamed look in her eyes, he swallowed hard any attempt to laugh, and hurried to say: "Hey, no worries, _cherie!_ It ain't big deal. Come on, let's go back t' de car, _oui_?"

Rogue felt kind of defeated, like this is exactly what was left to prove she actually needed Remy's help. When she let herself fall on the seat again, she took a look at herself in the rear view mirror: her cheeks were a little swollen, like she stuck too many marshmallows inside her mouth; and yes, she needed a tissue too.

(…)

Snuggled on the passenger's seat, she felt her head was a little lighter now; it was just so comfortable being like this, not thinking about anything precise, not worrying about a thing, just letting everything around go by. She had finally resigned herself to her vulnerable condition, annoyed and warily at the beginning, but then, being able to rest this way started to feel good.

She opened her eyes for no particular reason, to find Remy was attentively staring at her.

"How y' feel?"

She was already tired of playing the mime, so she searched for her cell phone inside her bag and typed a few words.

"_Don't feel half of my face an' must look like hell. But I'm okay_" he read loud. "Y' could never look like hell, y' know? Y' just have a different type of beauty t'day."

She typed in her cell phone again:

_Good__ try._

The line of cars waiting in the drivethrough pharmacy advanced a little. He thought it was better off this way, because it allowed him to keep an eye on her. Was he overacting with this? Maybe, but… he just wanted to make sure she was all right.

He watched her closing her eyes again, hiding her gloved hands inside the sleeves of her coat.

(…)

Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, Rogue grumbled something no human being would have been able to decipher.

"_Desolè, chere_, but I didn't understand a word" he let her know, sauntering in her bedroom. She watched him placing the groceries on her dressing table, the medicines somewhere else, and then sitting comfortably on her couch; all he'd have to do to make it look like a nice family scene was to take off his shoes.

Then, she gesticulated something he pretended he didn't get either, but once she went inside the bathroom he could hear it clearly; or almost clearly:

"Who said yah could come into mah bedroom, ah?"

"Don't worry, Remy's company won't hurt any more dan it already did" he could so picture her rolling her eyes at this. It was the first time he entered to her room (that she was aware of) and he thought it was a good step.

A few moments later, she came out wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, and then jumped on her bed; in spite of what she'd just said, she didn't look angry, like she was already used to his presence.

"Finally…" she could speak easier now, but not normally yet; go stick in your mouth two of those big marshmallows we were talking about and you'll see what I mean.

"So, what y' prefer right now?" he displayed the different items: "Chocolate ice cream, chocolate ice cream an'… chocolate ice cream?"

"Any suggestions?"

"_Oui:_ dis one's good."

He handed her one of the containers and then observed how she difficultly tried to use the spoon and swallow with her cheeks like balloons. She kept herself busy with that, while he checked on which medicine she should take first and which one tomorrow. After that, they watched tv for a while and laughed at one of those absurd reality shows.

(…)

She was all tucked in her bed when abruptly woke up. Her jaw still felt weird, but a feeling of being protected totally hit her when she saw Remy, who'd fallen asleep on the couch. Deep inside, she dared to admit it: he looked so kind of strong, but yet caring, lying there…

"Why are yah doin' this, Swamp Rat?" she muttered to herself. Internally, she tried to justify their early fights with the fact that she wasn't used to this kind of things, that he was wasting his time with her. But she couldn't rip her heart off and stop thinking this was… nice. Yes, it was a nice, relaxing feeling.

"Remy?"

No answer.

"Hey…"

Not yet.

So she grabbed a pillow and tossed it against him, hitting him right on his face.

"_Qu'est- ce qui se passe_?" his hair was a mess. _"_Y' okay?"

"Yeah, Ah just wanted…"

"_Oui?"_

She took a deep breathe and said it: "Thanks. For everythin'."

And then he knew it: he didn't really want her to thank him for anything; he just wanted to be with her.

"Don't, _chere."_

The lights were off, and it all was silence around.

"An' Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Ah have more ice cream?"

END.

Note: I wanna give special thanks to Rockel, for giving me the drooling idea, and to SPARK187, for helping me with a couple of things with the English. And gigantic thanks to everyone who reviewed this little piece! Btw, I don't know if I went too far with poor Rogue drooling on herself, but I guess I wanted to portray that the trust between her and Rems is growing, so it's no trauma if he sees her like that. Well that's it for now. I've got another idea for a crazy 1-shot, let's see if it works ;-)


End file.
